1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of amusement devices and, without limitation, to the particular field of aerial projectile and target games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy playing various games. These games often are played out of doors and some of the games involve tossing an object at a target. Horse shoes is a primary example of such a game.
The amusement art contains many examples of target games which include tossing an object at the target and scoring points based on the accuracy of the toss. However, the inventor is not aware of any game in which the object tossed can score a variety of points due to the shape of the object.
Therefore, there is a need for an aerial projectile target game in which the shape of the object being tossed has a determining factor in the outcome of the game.
To be most successful, any such game should be easy to set up, and easy to play and score. This will permit players of all ages to play the game and will encourage people to play the game since it is easy to set up to learn and to play.
Therefore, there is a need for an aerial projectile target game which is easy to learn, easy to set up, and easy to play.
The inventor has found that the sound of a projectile contacting a target provides a sensory feedback that enhances the enjoyment of the game.
Therefore, there is a need for an aerial projectile target game in which the shape of the object being tossed has a determining factor in the outcome of the game and also provides an enjoyable audible feedback to the players during the game.
Still further, many tossing target games are restricted to two players. However, enjoyment of such a game is often enhanced if team play can be effected.
Therefore, there is a need for an aerial projectile target game in which the shape of the object being tossed has a determining factor in the outcome of the game, which provides an enjoyable audible feedback to the players during the game, and which is amenable to team play.